Nervous Harry
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry waits for Neville. He has a very important question. HPFC forum. Neville/Harry


**Title:** Nervous Harry  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Neville/Harry  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Harry waits for Neville. He has a very important question.  
**Word Count: **546  
**Notes: **I have joined the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum. It is extremely massive. This is my very first challenge for the forum. Or should I say competition. It's called the Who, What, When, Where Competition. Basically, I choose some numbers in four categories (Time of day, object, place, and character). I'm given prompts that I have to use in the story corresponding to the numbers. Basically anything goes as long as the story is at least 500 words and it's not pre-written. After choosing numbers, I was given the prompts: Before Herbology, a chocolate frog, an empty corridor, and Harry.  
**Feedback: **Yes, please

* * *

It's before Herbology and Harry is in an empty corridor. He's pacing back and forth. It feels as if butterflies are swarming around in his stomach.

He's never been this nervous before, but this is something he needs to do. He knows Neville should be coming this way soon. He is always early to Herbology. He goes through this corridor exactly 25 minutes before Herbology. Harry could set his watch to his roommate.

He hears whistling and knows it is Neville. He stands up straight, smoothing down his robes, and then trying to smooth down his hair to no sucess.

When Neville sees him, he stops and smiles. He blushes faintly. "Hi, Harry." He waves shyly.

_Neville's smile is so sweet_, Harry thinks as his heart flutters when it's aimed at him.

"Hi, Nev," Harry says, equally as quiet.

The silence that follows is awkward.

"Oh Harry. I have one last chocolate frog. I don't want it, and I know how much you like them." He holds it out, eyes carefully averted.

"Thanks," Harry says. He wonders if this is Neville's way of confessing undying love. Somehow Harry doubts it, but one can hope.

He chews on the piece of chocolate and sees how Neville watches his tongue when he sticks it out to lick a bit of residue from his lips. It gives Harry hope that his feelings aren't totally one-sided.

When he is done devouring the lovely piece of chocolate he clears his throat. "So, I was wondering..." Harry trails off, not wanting to get a 'no.'

"Yes?" Neville asks. His brown eyes are so warm and friendly.

"Well, are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Yes," Neville answers. "Why?"

Harry shuffles his feet, beginning to wish Neville was like the girls who followed him around and wrote him gross love notes. Harry shakes his head. The reason why Harry likes Neville is because the boy isn't like that. He likes Harry for himself, not because of his status as the boy-who-lived. He treats Harry like everyone else. It would be so much easier if Harry knew what Neville's feelings were, though.

"Harry?" Neville asks, and Harry realizes he has been silent to long.

"Neville..." Harry groans in frustration. This is _not _going well.

Neville's eyes are soft. "Harry, it's just me. You can tell me anything. You know I'll never judge you."

"You're absolutely right, Nev." Harry takes a deep breath and walks forwards so he's toe-to-toe with the once bumbling Gryffindor. "Neville Longbottom, will you accompany me to Hogsmeade as my date?" Harry holds his breath, waiting for Neville's answer. He doesn't have to wait for long.

"Yes."

"Really?" Harry asks.

"Of course. Did you really think I'd say 'no'?"

Harry shrugs. "I really wasn't sure."

Neville takes Harry's hand and gives it a squeeze. "I can't imagine anything better than going out on a date with you." Harry is sure he's absolutely beaming. Neville continues jokingly, "You better show me a good time, though."

Harry nods. "Oh, I definitely will. You won't regret saying 'yes' to me."

"I know I won't. Now let's get going. I want to get to Herbology."

Harry nods happily. Holding hands, they make their way to the classroom. Harry can't wait until the Hogsmeade weekend, now.


End file.
